


Home

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Vinnie Dakota, they bought a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Two people buy a house, three people walk in





	Home

Dakota smiled as he climbed out of their car. The sun warm on his skin and fresh air filling his lungs as Cav walked up next to him. “It’s really ours?” Dakota asked, his voice a whisper as Cavs fingers slipped between his own. 

 

Cav nodded his head, his eyes sweeping over the house once more. The paint faded in some areas and the lawn needed a trim. “Yeah,” He said softly, “It’s all ours.”

 

“Our first house.” Dakota spoke, letting his head rest on Cav’s shoulder, his free hand finding its way to his stomach. A soft but noticeable little bulge that reminded them that they wouldn’t be alone together much longer. 

 

Cav’s free hand rested on top of Vinnie’s and they both felt so loved in that moment. 

 

“I want to remember this moment forever.” Cav whispered as they walked up the path to the front door. 

 

“Me too.” Dakota replied as they walked into their new home, both ready to start the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are love!


End file.
